The present invention relates to deck and beam connectors for use in post and beam structures. More particularly, the invention relates to a quick connect and disconnect deck and beam connector for portable post and beam structures.
Post and beam structures have been used in construction of a number of prefabricated structures. The post and beam structures allow for the various pieces and parts of the structure to be manufactured off site and assembled on site into a variety of different structures. Post and beam structures have proven to be especially useful in portable structures and have taken the form in the past of scaffolding, theater sets, and exhibits and displays for trade shows. Each of these structures have in recent years become more complex. Theater sets, scaffolding and trade show exhibits have all developed into multi-story structures that need the strength of conventionally structured buildings so as to hold numbers of people and their belongings. In such portable devices, there has developed a need for better connectors in the use of erecting and dismantling such structures. Therefore, it is highly desirable to provide a new and improved connector for post and beam structures.
With the development of post and beam structures into multi-story structures, multiple decks are connected to beams to provide multiples stories. In such structures, it is highly desirable to provide new and improved connectors between the various decks and the beams supporting the deck. In many instances, the deck provides a substantial part of the structural strength of the completed structure, and thus, the connection between the deck and the beams connected to the deck need to be secure, and yet for portable devices need to be quickly connected and disconnected. It is therefore highly desirable to provide a new and improved connector for post and beam structures for connecting the deck and beams which is strong and secure. It is also highly desirable to provide a new and improved connector for post and beam structures which can be quickly connected between decks and beams and disconnected as desired.
In portable structures it is highly important that post and beam structures can be assembled and disassembled and packaged for shipment. In the assembly and disassembly, it is unnerving and sometimes catastrophic to have a structure comprised of posts, beams and decks and a plurality of loose connectors. Everyone has experienced the erector set syndrome in which the pieces appear to be safe, but the nuts and bolts become lost during use and need to be replaced. Thus, it is highly desirable to provide a new and improved deck and beam connector for a post and beam structure in which the connector is permanently connected to either the deck or the beam. It is also highly desirable to provide a new and improved deck and beam connector for a post and beam structure in which the connector is connected to the deck or the beam and is tucked into the deck or beam such that the decks and beams can be easily packaged and handled, stored and shipped.
Finally, all post and beam structures suffer from being more expensive than conventional structures because of their high design costs, their uniqueness, and the portability built into such structures. Thus, economics is always a consideration. Thus, it is highly desirable to provide a new and improved deck and beam connector which is simple in construction and inexpensive to manufacture.
Finally, it is highly desirable to provide a new and improved deck and beam connector for a post and beam structure having all of the these features.